Labyrinth
by Grey Darklight
Summary: Qui-gon Jinn never died on Naboo, and decided to take Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan learner. However, the Council disagrees, and Jinn leaves the Order and his former padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi. He comes back years later to aid in a crucial mission and repair his relationship with an estranged padawan, and finds that everything is not as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

RING!

"Five more minutes..." Anakin groaned, tossing and turning in his bed. "Anakin," a soft voice calls out, and Qui-gon's long hair lightly brushes the back of Anakin's neck. "It's time to get up, now. Come on," Qui-gon coaxed. Sighing at the youth's refusal to get up, Qui-gon pulled the covers off of his young charge.

"Qui-gon!" Anakin yelled, pretending to be annoyed. He gave his guardian an expaserated look before finally getting up and going to the bathroom. Qui-gon chuckled before setting the covers back and going back to the table, browsing his holopad while sipping tea. "How's mom doing?" Anakin yelled from the bathroom. "She sent a message last night, she and Cliegg are fine, Anakin," Qui-gon informed him. "Just checking," he told him before shutting the door.

Anakin ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out how to greet Padmé that morning. Unfortunately, he always seemed to make a fool of himself in front of her. He suddenly sensed a melancholy feeling from his bond with Qui-gon, and he knew that Qui-gon was reminiscing over his time as a Jedi. He frowned, wishing that he could say or do something to make Qui-gon feel better. Part of Anakin felt guilty, as he had been the one to take Qui-gon away, but his master had assured him that Anakin was more important than he could possibly imagine.

Still, he felt bad for his master, and slightly angry at the Jedi Council for refusing to train him. If it hadn't been for their refusal, Anakin and Qui-gon wouldn't be outcasts on Naboo, and perhaps Qui-gon would've had the chance to mend his relationship with his estranged former apprentice. Anakin had met Obi-wan briefly, but he seemed like a nice person, despite his slightly hurtful comments, and it was a shame they never got to know one another.

Qui-gon mused on his apprentice. Anakin was very protective over the people he loved, which included Qui-gon, Shmi, and Padmé Amidala. It was just in his nature. Sipping the tea, he reflected over his life these past ten years.

FLASHBACK

 _"What do you mean I can't train him? Anakin is the Chosen One!" Qui-gon raised his voice, calm even though he was internally furious with the Council. "Qui-gon, we've already refused to train the boy. End of discussion," Windu said firmly._

 _"What am I supposed to do? Leave Anakin on some desert planet? No, he is the Chosen One, and if you cannot see it, then I have no other choice. I am leaving the Order to train him in the ways of the light side of the Force. One day, he will save us all," Qui-gon swore before storming out of the Council Room, Yoda and Windu staring at his retreating form in shock._

 _"Master?" Obi-wan called out in shock, and Qui-gon stops at the sound of his padawan's voice. His padawan, who risked his life to save Qui-gon from the Zabrak Sith by squeezing through the laser shields just in time. His intrepid padawan, who showed tremendous strength and courage, and was about to be knighted for it._

 _His padawan, who deserved a Master who would not leave him._

 _But the Force was pushing Qui-gon towards Anakin, and he could not ignore the Force's call. It wasn't that he wanted to leave Obi-wan, but he had to make a choice. The future of the galaxy was at stake here. So, he continued on his way, a single tear slipping down his cheek, never seeing the matching look of despair on Obi-wan's face._

Qui-gon and Anakin had gone to the kind Queen of Naboo, Padmé Amidala, who gave them work as her bodyguards and compensated them well for their services. She was a senator now, and Qui-gon had noticed a certain attraction between her and Anakin, but he hadn't actively discouraged it. He and Anakin were no longer Jedi, so it didn't make sense to preach a non-attachment rule that they didn't have to live by.

Anyway, Qui-gon liked Padmé. She had not only looked out for him and Anakin, but she had checked on Shmi as well and used her wealth to free her from slavery. Shmi was currently living with a man named Cliegg, Anakin's stepfather, and Qui-gon heard that they were both extremely happy.

However, Qui-gon still taught Anakin the ways of the Force like he would teach a Jedi. He taught the young boy Force levitation, lightsaber combat, and several other skills needed to be a Jedi. Qui-gon was astonished by Anakin's powers; the boy was a quick learner, especially when it came to lightsaber combat.

There were times when Qui-gon missed the Temple. Missed the tranquility of the meditation gardens. Missed his old friends, even that meddling troll. In those times, all he had to do was look at Anakin, and look at how far the boy had come. He was a natural when it came to using the Force, and Qui-gon knew, without a shred of doubt, that this is what he was meant for. He grew to care for the boy as he would his own son.

A knock on the door interrupted Qui-gon's musings. Who could be at their apartment at this early hour?

Qui-gon walked over and opened the door, revealing none other than Mace Windu himself. A man that Qui-gon hadn't seen since that fateful day in the Council Chambers.

"Qui-gon," Windu greeted grimly. "We need to talk."

* * *

"That's him, isn't it? The Sith Killer? What is he doing here? You think he wants a padawan?"

Younglings whispered and gossiped over the appearance of none other than Obi-wan Kenobi, a young knight famous for slaying a Sith Lord a decade ago. Rumor had it, the Council was considering Kenobi for a seat on the Council, which would make him one of the youngest Masters ever.

The man in question, however, was simply waiting for the tournament to be over.

Every year, the initiates had a lightsaber tournament, where they would get to show off their skills to potential masters. It was every initate's dream to be picked by a venerable master, and somehow Obi-wan had let the old troll rope him into attending this one.

"I should be on a mission," Obi-wan murmured to his great-grandmaster, who happened to be sitting right next to him. "Hmmm. Perhaps. Or perhaps, meant to be _here_ , you are," Yoda reprimanded. "Tell you to focus on your present, your master always did."

Obi-wan winced. As if he needed the reminder. The old troll must be ticked off, because he rarely ever mentioned Qui-gon directly in their conversations, choosing to allude to him in vague references instead. When Qui-gon left the Order, left Obi-wan, it had hurt him in ways he couldn't even fathom. Qui-gon had been his father, but he turned his back on the Order, and on him. For what? A slave boy from Tatooine that may or may not be the Chosen One? Obi-wan remembered the day like it was yesterday.

 _" A Knight of the Jedi Order, you are, Obi-wan Kenobi," Yoda pronounced, smiling proudly at the former padawan. However, he stopped smiling at the despondent look on Obi-wan's face, his large, hazel eyes reflecting the sadness of the youth in front of him._

 _Gently, Yoda cut the braid with his own lightsaber, making it official. Obi-wan had been dreaming of this day for years, the day when he would finally be a full-fledged Jedi Knight... but it didn't feel like he thought it would. When he envisioned this day, it was always with Qui-gon by his side. Qui-gon, his master, the one that was supposed to cut his braid. But Qui-gon had abandoned him, and Dooku had left the Order as well, leaving just Obi-wan and Yoda._

 _"Let go, you must. Even as a knight, face trials you will. Learn to overcome your attachments, you must," Yoda insisted, but uncharacteristically, he patted the young knight's shoulder in a gesture of comfort._

Obi-wan scowl deepened at the memory, and he forced himself to watch the tournament, brushing it aside. The initiates were good, but he wasn't drawn to any of them. He remembered being an initiate once, being so eager to please. Those days seemed so long ago, the innocence of youth now long lost. When the tournament was finished, he clapped with the other masters before heading towards the exit.

"Worry for you, I do," Yoda murmured softly, walking with Obi-wan. "Companionship would be good for you. Ease the burden of loneliness on your long, _dangerous_ missions, it would." The emphasis on "dangerous" was clear; Obi-wan knew that Yoda disapproved of most of the missions Obi-wan insisted on going on. They were all high risk missions, and Obi-wan got injured often, but the Council would send him because he was one of the best negotiators they had. They needed him, especially since the Seperatists had been stirring up trouble lately.

"I can handle myself, Master," Obi-wan said stiffly, but immediately apologized. The last thing he wanted to do was anger Master Yoda; the annoying, diminutive master had been there for him when nobody else had, and he was one of Obi-wan's closest confidants. Not that Obi-wan had many of those. He had learned the hard way that trust was a double edged sword.

"A new mission, the Council has for you," Yoda told him reluctantly, in a tone that immediately put Obi-wan on guard. He knew the old troll's mannerisms well after being his student for years, and he could tell that whatever Yoda was going to tell him, he wasn't going to like it. "Who does this mission concern?" he asked carefully.

"Padmé Amidala, Qui-gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker."

 **P.S I made Obi-wan slightly younger in this story, in case you're wondering, for plot purposes. What do you guys think of the first chapter? Review if you want; I love to hear all of your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wordlessly, Qui-gon stepped aside and let the Councilor inside the apartment. Anakin had just left the bathroom, and was staring at Windu with a puzzled expression on his face. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked bluntly. "Anakin, this is Mace Windu, a Jedi Master," Qui-gon replied tersely.

Anakin's mouth formed an O as he quickly sat down next to Qui-gon, frowning slightly. "I have been told by Senator Amidala that the two of you are her bodyguards," Mace said carefully. "In this case, you need to be informed of a situation. We believe that Count Dooku of Serenno intends to have the illustrious senator assassinated, as she may hinder his plans. The Chancellor has appointed a Jedi to guard her, and we'll all need to work together to keep her safe."

"Padmé's in trouble?" Anakin exclaimed. "Yes, but if we cooperate, I'm sure we can ensure the senator's protection during her stay on Coruscant."

Anakins face was growing slightly red, the scowl on his face deepening after realizing that one of his closest friends was in a dire situation. He got up and started pacing, while Qui-gon tried to process all of the information. "So, Senator Amidala is going back to Coruscant, and we have to make sure no one kills her? And who will this Jedi guard be, Master Windu?"

The title sounded bitter on Qui-gon's tongue, but he had not forgiven his friend for what had happened years ago. "It's... it's Obi-wan, Qui-gon," and at this, Windu had the decency to look contrite. "The Chancellor requested him specifically."

"I see." The room was filled with tension, and Anakin's head swiveled between Mace and Qui-gon. "Well, it has been a while." There's something accusatory in Qui-gon's tone and eyes as he glared at Mace, who simply pursed his lips. "Qui-gon, there are rules-"

"Damn the rules!" Qui-gon got up and started pacing. "Ten years, Mace. For ten years, I wasn't allowed contact with the boy that I had raised into knighthood." "You were allowed contact, Qui-gon! You could've called him, you just couldn't meet with him in person. The policy is in place to limit attachments, you know that. It's not my fault that he didn't even want to talk to you, and quite honestly, I can't really blame him."

"It's your fault that I could never visit him! It's your fault that I had to leave in the first place. All because you couldn't see Anakin's potential, and the great man he was destined to become."

"Well, I'm sorry your _destiny's child_ wasn't allowed in the Order, but he was dangerous, and all of us could see it!"

"I'm not dangerous!" Anakin yelled in indignation, jumping to Qui-gon's defense now that their conversation involved him. It was quite a scene. Qui-gon was scowling, hands pulled together in fists, Anakin had a hand on his shoulder, half-heartedly restraining him, and Windu looked like he was mildly irritated.

The door swung open, and in stepped Padmé Amidala, who gawked at the scene. "I see you've met Master Windu, Qui-gon. Anakin," she greeted in a stunned voice. She was dressed in a pilot's uniform, another one of her many disguises. "The ship will be leaving soon, come on."

* * *

"No. Absolutely not."

"Obi wan-"

"No, Master Yoda. I am not going on any mission, and if I ever hear the names Anakin and Qui-gon again, Force help me I will drown myself in the room of a thousand fountains."

"Obi-wan! Enough! A mission, the Council and the Chancellor have given you. A mission, you will go on. More discussion, there will not be. A knight you are, sworn to uphold the Code and the will of the Council."

"Master Yoda, I can't see them again, not after all these years! You have to get me reassigned," Obi-wan begged, his heart pounding. He was not ready to face them again.

"The right thing to do, this is. Face your fears, for only then, cease to control you, they will," Yoda grumbled before hobbling off to his next lesson with the younglings. "Easy for you to say," Obi-wan muttered. He doubted the grandmaster had ever been afraid of anything.

"Hear that, I did."

Obi-wan stormed off to his quarters, wincing slightly from the mark that the gimer stick left on his leg. Unfortunately, the old troll was a little stronger than he looked.

 _What am I going to do?_

* * *

The ride to Coruscant is fairly uneventful. However, Qui-gon felt a ringing in the Force, and quickly pulled Anakin and Queen Amidala down as an explosion sends bits of metals flying over their head. Their ship had been torn apart, and Cordé, one of Padmé's handmaidens, is found to be dead.

"I shouldn't have come back," Padmé whispered before Anakin puts a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Qui-gon and Anakin move to help Padmé unpack, but Windu gestured for the two to follow him instead. They took a speeder and arrived at the Jedi Temple.

The temple is just as Qui-gon remembers it. The fortress glimmers in the sunlight, radiating peace, serenity, and the Force. If he closes his eyes, he can sense the brightness that surrounds the Temple. But there is something else there as well. On the outskirts of the Temple, there lies darkness, creeping up on the light, ready to snuff it out.

"Qui-gon?" Anakin questioned, lightly shaking the older man before following Master Windu.

The three of them entered the Council Chambers, where Qui-gon found the entire Council had convened. It's awkward, to say the least, but everyone in the room seems to come to an unofficial consensus that they should just pretend like everything is fine, and not bring up what happened ten years ago.

"My apologies, Master Jedi. I did not mean to be late," a soft, cultured voice called out, and a young auburn haired man steps into the Chambers, slowly closing the doors and turning around.

Blue-grey eyes meet light blue ones, and for the first time in a decade, Obi-wan came face to face with his Master. Anakin tensed up next to him, already on edge from the curious stares the Councilors are shooting his way.

"Let's get this briefing started, shall we?"

* * *

The thirty minute long meeting is the longest briefing of Obi-wan's life. First, there's the Councilors, all staring at Qui-gon and him and holding their lightsabers like any moment, they're going to start fist fighting. Then there's Yoda, who has an unreadable expression on his face and is also watching him and Qui-gon and chewing his gimer stick like he's watching a Holonet soap opera. Last but not least, there's Anakin Skywalker, who seems torn between introducing himself and shielding Qui-gon.

Suffice it to say that it was, by far, the most uncomfortable experience Obi-wan has ever been through. He ignored Qui-gon completely and focused instead on Master Windu and Yoda, who were informing them of possible candidates for the senator's assassins. He felt Qui-gon's steady gaze on him, but he refused to look up, blocking out all emotion and chanting the Jedi Code like a mantra over and over again.

He couldn't do this. _He couldn't do this._ He may look fine on the outside, but internally he was having a panic attack. It was a good thing that years of training had taught him to hide what he felt on the inside.

Even pain, and not the physical kind.

"Any questions, Knight Kenobi? Qui-gon? Anakin?"

Obi-wan shook his head while inwardly cursing, turning red from embarrassment and wishing the floor would swallow him up. _Why is everyone looking at me?_

He bowed to the Councilors, muttering a half-hearted "May the Force be with you" before all but running out of the Council Chambers.

"Obi-wan, wait!" Qui-gon called out before following Obi-wan out, with Anakin on his heels.

"We need to talk."

* * *

The door closes behind them, and the Councilors exchanged uneasy glances. "I bet Obi-wan's going to start screaming at Qui-gon," Shaak Ti murmured to Kit Fisto. "Are you kidding? If anyone's going to be instigating the fight, it's Qui-gon," he whispered back, and pretty soon all of the Councilors were discussing their predictions on how their conversation was going to go.

Mace Windu looked at his fellow Council members and sighed.

"Five credits Obi-wan punches Qui-gon in the face."

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THIS STORY SO FAR! Your reviews are very helpful as to whether I should continue writing this and feedback is greatly appreciated. I've never gotten such an enthusiastic response for any of my stories before, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

 **UP NEXT: A long-awaited reunion between former master and apprentice(spoiler-it doesn't go well), and a hilarious Q and A between Obi-wan and Windu, to lighten the mood after that train wreck, that goes a little something like this:**

 **Windu: "So by any chance, did you punch Qui-gon in the face?"**

 **Obi-wan: "No..."**

 **Windu: "Damn it."**

 **Obi-wan: "Wait, what?"**

 **Also, to Guest: Obi-wan is approximately five-six years younger(it's not too big of a difference).**

 **To Russia says hello: It's always nice to see someone familiar with the Jedi Apprentice series, I will be drawing a little bit from that in my story. I feel like Obi-wan always struggled with a feeling of inadequacy, and Qui-gon, although he had good intentions, never really helped matters.**

 **XXX1994: Thank you for the feedback. You are going to see a lot of emotions unleashed next chapter. Sometimes, even Obi-wan can't be the perfect Jedi.**

 **Phoenix Red Lion: You predicted the "cold shoulder" thing almost exactly like I pictured it in my head.**

 **Also, just a heads up, I typically update my stories Thurs-Sat, sometime around noon or a little later, since a couple people asked me to update this in the reviews. Also, this will NOT be a rewrite of the plot of Attack of the Clones, it just starts out similarly.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Obi-wan, wait!"

It took all of the self-control that Obi-wan could muster not to simply flee at those two words. However, he can't hide from Master Jinn, no, _Qui-gon_ , and Anakin forever, especially since they are assigned on the same mission. Might as well face them now rather than later, when they might have an audience.

"Yes, Mast- I mean Qui-gon?" Obi-wan turned around, and his former Master visibly recoiled at the icy tone. Obi-wan doesn't care. He is in no mood to play nice.

"Look at you. You've grown into the Jedi Knight I always knew you would become," Qui-gon said softly. Obi-wan's irritation rose, even though he knew his old master meant well. "Seriously? That's all you have to say to me?" The words sound cruel, even to him, but all Obi-wan could think about is his knighting ceremony, kneeling on the cold stone floor with no one to offer encouragement or congratulations. All he could think about was all the times Qui-gon brushed him off for one of his "pathetic lifeforms."

Of course, Obi-wan had never thought they were actually pathetic, and truth be told he had even been quite fond of a few. Until one replaced him. When it had happened, a nasty voice in Obi-wan's head had whispered that of course, Qui-gon would leave. He was the Chosen One, and Obi-wan was nothing but the Jedi reject he had been at thirteen years old, shipped off to Bandomeer and abandoned because _he wasn't good enough_. Years of missions, of pushing himself to the limits to be the best, could not make him forget the hole he felt inside, the emptiness that filled his waking thoughts and hours.

The young boy standing behind Qui-gon was the one who had changed everything. Anakin Skywalker's gaze darted between the two of them in confusion. What? Did he think that they would hug and immediately forgive each other? Not likely. Anyways, Skywalker decided to take some initiative and stepped between the two, trying to act as a mediator.

"I'm Anakin-"

"I know who you are." Obi-wan's tone is slightly different towards Anakin. There's anger there, yes, but it's mostly resentment for taking his Master away. However, internally, Obi-wan scolded himself. The boy is innocent in all of this; if anyone is to blame, it is Qui-gon. The man made his own decisions, and he must live with the consequences, not Anakin.

Obi-wan shook the boy's hand in a half-hearted attempt to apologize for his unnecessarily cold behavior. However, he still refused to look at Qui-gon. "Obi-wan, I understand that you're upset. It was wrong to leave you, but I had to follow the will of the Force. I had to train Anakin, as it was his destiny to become a powerful Force-wielder," Qui-gon explained.

"Of course you did. That's what you always do, isn't it? You do as you please, say the 'Force wills it' to justify your actions, and never give a damn how it affects the rest of us!" Obi-wan raised his voice, but even now, he is a master of control, careful not to start screaming or yelling. Unfortunately, he is aggravated, more than he should be.

Qui-gon's mood shifted from apologetic to mercurial in an instant. "Of course I cared. How could you accuse me of not caring? I did raise you, Obi-wan," Qui-gon replied tersely, the crease in his forehead revealing that this talk wasn't going the way he wanted it to. Good. Childish it may be, but suddenly Obi-wan felt an urge to say something to make it hurt, to make Qui-gon hurt as badly as Obi-wan had the day he had been cast aside.

However, no words come to mind. No words can fully encompass exactly how he feels right now. The Negotiator is speechless, which was rather ironic.

It was Qui-gon's fault that he couldn't trust a youngling enough to take a padawan. It was Qui-gon's fault that he closed himself off from everyone. It was Qui-gon's fault that he worked himself into the ground, striving to be that perfect Jedi Knight that everyone thought he was. No one ever saw through the façade, the mask he would don, and Obi-wan ensured that no one ever would.

"You abandoned me for another. It's too _late_ for excuses, Master. What's done is done, and we can't turn back the clock even if we wanted to. I have no use for your half-baked apologies. Let's just do our job, do our duty, so we never have to see each other again." Qui-gon reeled back in shock, and Anakin was actually scowling as Obi-wan turned his back once more, as the Force filled with hurt and anger.

Clearly, this reunion hadn't gone the way any of them had wanted it to. Obi-wan had felt the rage build up in his heart... and then it vanished. Leaving nothing in its wake but empty promises and bitter thoughts of a future that never came to pass. The auburn haired man simply shook his head. Obi-wan wished he could say something more. He wished he could forgive his master for all that had happened.

It looks like he isn't the perfect Jedi after all.

Sighing deeply, Obi-wan left.

He had no interest in continuing that conversation.

* * *

"So, how did your discussion with Qui-gon go?" Mace Windu asked casually. When Obi-wan had returned to his apartments, he had found the older Master there, giving him the final details on the mission and telling him that he would have to stay with the senator and her bodyguards.

"As well as could be hoped, considering the circumstances of his departure."

Windu was silent, observing Obi-wan, before sighing. "Obi-wan, you're going to have to work with him to save the senator. At some point, you're going to have to move on. And don't tell me that you're already moved on, because you, me, and the crazy whatever-species-he-is Master Yoda all know you haven't."

"I don't need to do anything besides ensure that this mission is a success. I will prevent any assasination attempts on the illustrious senator, and then I will never have to see those two ever again, and things can go back to normal."

"Avoiding the problem isn't solving it."

"Thank you for the advice, Master Windu, but I think I'm good." It is a clear dismissal, albeit a polite one since Master Windu, is, after all, still a Councilor. Normally, Obi-wan would be horrified at his own behavior. Losing control of his emotions, getting into a petty argument like a youngling, and not-so-subtly throwing Councilors out of his room. Right now, he is too emotionally exhausted to care.

The argument brought up things that Obi-wan hadn't thought about in years, and he needed to meditate, find his center once again.

Master Windu saw the dismissal for what it was and curtly nodded, getting up to leave before a strange, slightly guilty expression crossed his face. "Um, Obi-wan, by chance did your fight with Qui-gon get... physical? Did you punch him?"

Obi-wan blinked. "Of course not, Master Windu, I would never disrespect the Order like that. The very thought... so _uncivilized_."

"Are you sure? Not even a kick in the shins?"

"Master Windu!" Obi-wan exclaimed, startled by the sudden line of questioning.

"Well, maybe next time, you should. I mean, I'm not advocating violence or anything, but sometimes taking out your frustrations in a physical manner helps. And it may help certain individuals earn a few credits, so everyone wins. Well, except Qui-gon."

Obi-wan blinked. The Councilor sighed.

"Damn it, I owe the old troll ten credits," Windu muttered before exiting the room, leaving a quizzical Obi-wan Kenobi in his wake.

* * *

Elsewhere, a Sith Lord surveyed all of Coruscant from his office window. Being the Chancellor did have its perks, after all. He closed his eyes and focused on the turmoil in the Force, coming from the Jedi Temple. At the center of it stood Obi-wan Kenobi and Qui-gon Jinn.

Those blasted Jedi.

One had killed his apprentice, and the other had taken the boy who was to be Sidious' apprentice away from him. Indeed, if there were any two Jedi that he hated, it was Jinn and Kenobi. Still, something about Kenobi both intrigued him, a bundle of hidden, un-Jedi-like emotions bubbling beneath the calm exterior, but he also made Sidious suspicious. He would have to be extra careful with that one. There was too much light there, too much dedication to peace and justice for him to be of any real use to the dark. Jinn, on the other hand, was just annoying, but still rather astute at times. And wildly unpredictable.

There was something else, too... a Force signature more powerful than any he had ever encountered. Actually, that was incorrect. He had seen this boy once more, but the meeting had been too brief for him to recall anything of real significance.

 _Anakin Skywalker, let's see how your training has progressed, shall we?_

 **And that's Chapter Three folks! Again, a big thanks to EVERYONE** **who is reviewing and supporting this fic, feedback is much appreciated! I highly encourage all of my readers to review, as all reviews are so helpful, and I often update fics faster if they get more reviews, because I hate making you guys wait for too long if a lot of you like the fic. I know how agonizing it is waiting for an update.**

 **I also greatly appreciate the fact that so far everyone has given constructive criticism, which is totally fine. I do NOT have any tolerance for flames, and I recently got a review on one of my fics where someone decided to call me a moron that kind of put me in a bad mood; if you don't like it,** **don't read it. It takes time and effort to write a fic, and if you don't like it then give constructive feedback on improving it, not degrade and tear another author down, which only shows impatience and ignorance. So, to my reviewers, thank you all for being your** **wonderful selves!**

 **UP NEXT: Strange dreams** **and the start of a beautiful mission(friendship, not so much). Also, you're going to see parts from Anakin's and Qui-gon's perspective too, to get a sense of what their thoughts are. The good news is my chapters are going to start getting longer, since the background is established, so the story really starts to pick up steam now.**

 **To my reviewers who started betting credits on the conversation, I started cracking up when I read those, you guys made my day! I'm going to make that a running gag in my fic:)**

 **To Mordollwen Castiel: Thank you for the great review! Your English is really good for a non-native speaker who's still learning, I could understand it perfectly:)**

 **To theFGnat: Thank you for the feedback, I'm going to try sticking to past tense since I use it more often. I greatly appreciate you taking the time to review and help me rectify that error.**

 **NabooRose: Lol your review made me crack up! I don't think Mace or Yoda could punch Qui-gon without getting in trouble(officially, at least;).**


End file.
